


Те, кто знают

by Crazy_cake



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Revelations
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_cake/pseuds/Crazy_cake
Summary: Лиара поняла первой.





	Те, кто знают

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Knowing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/684336) by [Niki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niki/pseuds/Niki). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.

Лиара поняла первой.  
  
Они как раз находятся на Иден Прайм с целью обнаружить информацию о протеанской капсуле, собранной «Цербером», когда Лиара слышит слова Кайдена:  
— Эй, детка, глянь сюда.  
  
Она в удивлении оборачивается на двух мужчин, но те, кажется, не замечают ничего необычного. Шепард подходит к Кайдену и останавливается осмотреть найденные им бумаги.  
  
Как будто это самая естественная вещь в мире называть «деткой» своего товарища-Спектра. Как будто в природе вещей делать такое даже в присутствии посторонних. Как будто это так нормально и привычно, что они уже даже не обращают внимания.  
  
И это значит только одно.  
  
Серый посредник полностью упустил кое-что, что творится прямо у него под носом.  
  


***

  
  
Стив следующий.  
  
Как и всегда, он последний покидает Кодьяк, когда все члены десантного отряда уже сняли с себя форму. Лиару нигде не видно, скорее всего, она переодевается в своей кабине, и только Шепард и Майор до сих пор снимают с себя своё вооружение.  
  
Шепард наклоняется скинуть с ноги обувь, облокачиваясь об Аленко, чтобы не упасть. Ничего странного, все близкие друзья так делают, но когда он заканчивает, рука сползает на задницу мужчины, и это… это немного странно.  
  
Майор даже не обращает внимание, что заставляет Стива прийти к выводу, что либо Шепард делает так со всеми, либо для них это такая норма, что они уже даже не замечают.  
  
А Стив знает, что Шепард делает это далеко не со всеми.  
  


***

  
  
Едва ступив на борт, Тали замечает, что что-то изменилось.  
  
Шепард и Кайден всегда были близки: и как друзья, и как братья по оружию. Они отлично работали вместе на поле боя, но и в свободное время им так же было легко и хорошо вместе.  
  
Она думает, что события на Горизонте были бы менее болезненны для обоих, если бы у них, в свою очередь, были менее тёплые отношения.  
  
И она вполне счастлива, что они сперва-наперво возобновили свою дружбу, но затем она начинает кое-что... замечать. Ничего конкретного, никаких отдельных действий или взглядов, на которые можно обратить внимание, но бессчётное количество и действий, и взглядов, и слов, которые указывают на более тесное сближение, лёгкость в общении и даже более высокое понимание друг друга в бою — всё это приводит только к одному заключению.  
  
Она не заметила, как они влюбились.  
  


***

  
  
Быть может, Явик был вторым, потому что он сразу всё понял, как только увидел их вместе.  
  
Возможно, из-за того, что они были недостаточно хорошо знакомы, он никак не комментировал ситуацию первые несколько недель, — но это уже другой вопрос.  
  
Кроме того, феромоны, витавшие в воздухе, говорили сами за себя.  
  


***

  
  
Должно быть, первой была СУЗИ, потому что она знает обо всём, что происходит на «Нормандии».  
  
Может, она и не понимает хорошо людей, и вряд ли до неё дошло бы, что значат неловкие шорохи за дверью или продолжительный взгляд, но даже она бы узнала поцелуй, если бы увидела хоть один.  
  
А она видела много.  
  


***

  
  
Джокер постоянно находится на мостике, отчего ему довольно неуютно, но зато даёт возможность узнать то, о чём он даже не подозревал раньше.  
  
А вообще, если бы он не подслушал… если бы не подслушал, когда наткнулся на их личный шлем-коммуникатор, пока они находились на Онтароме, он мог бы узнать самым последним.  
  
И он клянётся, что был бы счастлив не знать все эти _излишние подробности_.  
  


***

  
  
Доктор Чаквас утверждает, что поняла, в чём тут соль, ещё тогда, когда увидела пришедшего навестить Кайдена Шепарда в больнице Гуэрта. Но очевидно то, что она либо несёт полную ахинею, либо недобросовестно пользуется женской интуицией.  
  


***

  
  
Гаррус же просто усмехается, когда его спрашивают.  
  
Он говорит, что понял всё в момент, когда мужчины обратили друг против друга оружие на Цитадели.  
  
— Что-то в их глазах напомнило мне историю о «Флоте и Флотилии».  
  
Кто знал, что он ещё тот романтик?  
  


***

  
  
Джеймс, конечно, последний, как и всегда.  
  
Он обвиняет всех и каждого на корабле, что те даже не намекнули ему, пока он не увидел всё своими глазами. Трудно забыть взволнованного Шепарда, почти сорвавшего шлем с находящегося в бессознательном состоянии Аленко. Трудно забыть, как он отчаянно требовал его сказать Кайдену, что всё будет хорошо, после того, как какой-то особо удачный и ныне мёртвый солдат «Цербера» пронзил его барьер.  
  
Джеймс больше не сможет смотреть на капитана как прежде после того, как услышал его шепот прямо Майору на ухо: «Шш, всё хорошо, любимый», «Не торопись, дорогой» и прочие глупости.  
  
Кто знал, что он склонен к подобным глуп… нежностям?  
  


***

  
  
Но всё же Джеймс не так уж и сильно озлоблен, что все знали раньше него.


End file.
